


Has To Be Mine

by rowx3yourships



Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [11]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: (as if that wasn't evident with the families setup), Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Child Huang Ren Jun, Child Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Child Lee Jeno, Child Liu Yang Yang, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Na Jaemin, Child Neglect, Child Park Jisung (NCT), Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Child Zhong Chen Le, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Parent Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Parent Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Parent Lee Taeyong, Parent Moon Taeil, Parent Nakamoto Yuta, Parent Qian Kun, Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: As soon as he walked through into the large common room, he was almost knocked over by a boy barreling into him. Luckily he was able to catch both the boy and himself before they could fall to the ground. Ten laughed to himself as the boy seemed to attach himself to his legs. He managed to pull the boy from his legs and knelt down with a smile. “Hey, are you okay?” The boy looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. “What’s your name?”“Yangyang.” The boy’s voice had a slight accent and he smiled up at Ten, showing a place where he was missing a tooth.“Nice to meet you, Yangyang. I’m Ten.”The confusion was evident on Yangyang’s face and Ten almost laughed. “You’re a number? Did they not give you a name?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881748
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here i am starting up yet another multi-chaptered fic when i have a million other ones that still need to be finished (is this any surprise? not really) ... i've hit a bit of a block with writing out some of the other things i'm working on so i thought i would try another part ... although honestly i've been working on this for a little while and just decided to go ahead and post the first bit
> 
> there was some interest in more of the backstories of the boys - and honestly i'm weak for kun/ten's family so here we are

Ten walked into the orphanage with Kun, his coat pulled tight around him. Ten had convinced Johnny to babysit Guanheng and Chenle while they made their normal visit, as none of the others were available. The building looked just as shabby as it had the last time they visited and Ten almost wondered if they were actually using the donations for the orphanage or just taking the money for themselves. He hated to think badly of people like this, but he knew there were some nasty people in the world who would gladly use any excuse to take free money.

While Kun walked over to talk with one of the directors who had come to meet with them, Ten wandered past the initial reception area and headed towards the large common area, hearing the sounds of kids playing already. This was how they always handled the visits. Kun would discuss the serious matters with the directors and such while Ten went to play with the children. He didn’t like having to leave the kids, but he tried to do what he could to make their day a little bit better while he was there.

As soon as he walked through into the large common room, he was almost knocked over by a boy barreling into him. Luckily he was able to catch both the boy and himself before they could fall to the ground. Ten laughed to himself as the boy seemed to attach himself to his legs. He managed to pull the boy from his legs and knelt down with a smile. “Hey, are you okay?” The boy looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Yangyang.” The boy’s voice had a slight accent and he smiled up at Ten, showing a place where he was missing a tooth. 

“Nice to meet you, Yangyang. I’m Ten.”

The confusion was evident on Yangyang’s face and Ten almost laughed. “You’re a number? Did they not give you a name?”

Ten laughed and shook his head. “Ten is a nickname. It’s easier for a lot of people to say than my name.” He smiled as Yangyang seemed to tilt his head in curiosity. “My name is Chittaphon. Or Yongqin, depending on which language you want to use.”

“You speak more languages too?” The excitement on Yangyang’s face made Ten laugh and nod. “I do too! They don’t want me to, though.” He turned to glare at one of the workers and Ten followed his gaze, noticing the man sitting and barely paying attention to the group of kids running around the room. Ten stood with a frown and was going to walk over and have some words with the worker, but Yangyang had grabbed onto his legs again. “You can’t leave too. I want to play with you. You’re nice and not like the other adults.”

Ten felt his heart start to hurt for him and gently ran a hand through Yangyang’s hair, frowning to himself at the state of it. While he would never say something to the kids outright or even in front of them, Ten was set on speaking with the directors about how the kids were being borderline neglected. Especially given their regular donations. 

“Of course not. At least not for a little while today. We can play until my husband finishes his meeting, how does that sound?”

“Does your husband have a number name too?”

Ten burst out laughing and shook his head. “No, little sheep. His name is Kun.” He pulled Yangyang away from his legs slightly and knelt down again. “So how does that sound? Is there anything in particular you want to play?”

Yangyang shook his head with a small shrug. “You can pick. I don’t think there’s much to play with that the others haven’t taken.”

“How about this, do you like to draw? Because that’s what my job is.” Ten oversimplified his job, but if that would spark his interest then maybe he could keep him entertained and not feel overlooked.

“You draw for a job? What do you draw? Can I see?” Yangyang’s voice almost tripped over the words, his eyes wide with surprise and excitement. 

Ten nodded and glanced around spotting a low table off in a corner of the room with just one chair. “Come on, let’s go sit down and i can show you some things?” At the almost frantic nodding, Ten almost laughed before Yangyang had grabbed his hand to pull him over. 

When they reached the table Yangyang gently nudged him to sit before hurrying to climb into his lap. This close Ten could tell that the boy weighed next to nothing and seemed to be almost skin and bones, and despite the cold, his clothes seemed almost threadbare. His heart ached for the boy again and Ten quickly wrapped his arms around him in a hug, mentally sighing as he seemed to curl into the embrace. He knew it was dangerous to get attached to any of the kids he visited, but there was something about Yangyang that made his chest clench and made him want to take care of him. 

Mentally thanking the fact that he had randomly decided to grab his work bag, Ten pulled out a sketchbook and flipped a few pages before showing Yangyang a drawing he made of Chenle at the duck pond at the park. “See? That’s at the park near my house.” He smiled to himself at the awed expression on his face before flipping a few more pages, this time stopping on a sketch he had made one day while visiting Doyoung’s cafe for the boys to play together. “My friend Doyoung has a bakery. He makes the best cookies. Although you can’t tell him that or he’ll never stop bragging.” He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper at the last sentence, giving Yangyang a wink and smiling at the laugh and nod in return.

“I promise. If I meet your baker friend, I won’t say it.” Yangyang nodded with an exaggerated seriousness that made Ten laugh softly. 

Ten flipped a few more pages to a drawing he had sneakily done of Kun while he was talking to Taeil about some of their shared students. “This is my husband, Kun. He’s in the office talking right now.”

Yangyang glanced up at him and poked his own cheeks. “He has holes in his face!”

Ten couldn’t contain the loud laughter at that comment, making a mental note to tell Kun about that later as well. “Yes he does. When he smiles like this.” Ten mimed an exaggerated smile which caused Yangyang to break into a fit of giggles before he started coughing. Ten instantly worried something was wrong and nervously gave the boy a onceover, trying to see if he could find any signs of sickness. “Are you okay, little sheep?”

It took a moment for the coughing to subside, but Yangyang merely nodded and smiled back at him. “I’m okay. It happens sometimes. They said it’s nothing serious.” The boy shrugged and Ten glanced over at the worker who had now pulled out a phone and was completely ignoring the children running around. He was  _ definitely _ going to say something about this. “Can you show me how to draw something?”

Yangyang’s words cut through Ten’s thoughts and he blinked a moment before turning back to him with a nod. “Of course, little sheep. What do you want to draw?”

After just a moment’s pause to think, Yangyang smiled widely. “If I’m a sheep, then you’re a cat. But you have an extra life. That’s why your name is Ten.” He looked so proud of himself that Ten couldn’t keep from smiling brightly. 

“So should we draw our animals?” Ten smiled at Yangyang who nodded quickly. He set the sketchbook down on the table and pulled out a pair of pencils before shifting closer to the table and handing one of the pencils to Yangyang. “You can help. What do you want to draw first?”

“We have to draw them together. That way they can play together too. Like us.”

Ten felt his chest clench at the words. He knew it was a bad idea to get attached to any of the kids here and he had warned himself of that fact more times that he could count. And yet, he felt the pang of hurt in his chest. Without even trying, Yangyang had seemed to push past all of that. Ten knew he would have to talk to Kun, but he couldn’t stand the idea of leaving this boy here any longer than he absolutely had to. There was something about him that made Ten sure that Yangyang had to be his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ i don't own any of the members mentioned / referenced - this is just fiction ]
> 
> i hope you enjoyed ... feel free to let me know what you thought / if i should continue or what other ideas you would like to see
> 
> i hope you're all having a great day / night! - you are all wonderful and deserve all the happiness :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off - thank you so much for all the love and support this story has gotten so far! it seriously means a lot to me (and helps to keep the writer feels going easier)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this part as well ... and yes - it's going to switch back and forth with POV's - as well as have some cameos from other groups / such (along with some original characters)

Kun sat in the Headmaster's office, staring at the man and trying to avoid making it outwardly known what he thought of him. In just the short meeting with him it was obvious that the change of Headmaster of the orphanage had not been for the better. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do at the precise moment. However, he was definitely going to ask Inseong to get his husband’s lawyer friend to contact him. 

“I assure you, Mr. Qian, our children are happy and healthy and we have several potential adoptions in place at the moment. As you know, these children are troubled cases that need extra attention, and while they are with us we do all we can to ensure they can grow to become fine, upstanding young men. I’m sure your own two boys are proof of that.”

The man’s smile was completely fake and Kun had to consciously keep from glaring at him. It was obvious things were not going the right way. And for him to bring up Guanheng and Chenle as ways to try and paint things in a better light? That was not going to work. The only kind of trouble the boys had when they adopted them was just not having been properly cared for. Guanheng had been labelled a troublemaker and delinquent, when he had only been acting out to get attention, as he was often shoved to the side and labelled unadoptable. And Chenle was said to be a horror, but it was simply a matter of undiagnosed ADHD and not properly reacting to it even without a diagnosis. So Kun was sure the rest of the boys at the orphanage were likely only dropped there because the people who should be looking after them and caring for them gave up on them without even giving them a proper chance.

“I am sure that with the proper care and attention the boys here would prove to be nothing more than misunderstood or need help instead of simply being given up on. Just like my boys.” Kun couldn’t help the slight dig with his words as he stood, fully intending to start getting someone to investigate the orphanage. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Without waiting for a response, Kun stood and walked out of the office heading back in the direction of the common areas where he knew he would find Ten. They had brought a small case of cookies from Doyoung’s bakery and if that would help make the kids’ days a little brighter, then he was more than willing. He knew it was always hard on Ten to leave the kids at the end of their visits and he didn’t want to leave him on his own for too long.

When he stepped into the common area, Kun glanced around at the slightly chaotic scene in front of him. There were several boys running around chasing each other and it looked like there was a scuffle going on in one corner. All the while the only worker in the room was simply leaning against a table doing something on his cell phone. Kun pulled out his own phone and recorded a quick video of the scene to share as more evidence when they got in touch with the lawyer friend of Inseong’s husband. He had helped with the adoption of Xuxi and Renjun, and was a known family law specialist, especially with cases centered around adoptions and the like. Just this small glimpse was even more proof that the change of Headmaster had done nothing to curb the suspicions of embezzlement. In fact, it looked to be even worse than before.

Kun caught sight of Ten sitting at a small table off in a corner with a boy sitting in his lap and Kun mentally sighed. This could be bad. Hopefully he hadn’t gotten too attached. It was an issue they had gone through several times during their visits. He walked over and saw they were drawing, Ten seeming to have wrapped himself around the small boy. He didn’t want to interrupt, but he worried Ten was getting too attached already. 

“Hey there. What are you guys drawing?” Kun knelt down beside them with a smile, watching as both Ten and the boy turned to him with smiles in return.

Without any warning, the boy reached and poked Kun’s cheek, laughing. “You do have holes in your face when you smile.” Kun glanced up at Ten who was laughing before shifting to face him. He watched as the boy smiled and leaned against Ten’s side, and Kun knew this would be a difficult one. “I’m Yangyang. Do you speak more languages too? He said you don’t have a number name, though.”

Kun laughed and shook his head. “I do speak more languages. Not as many as Ten though. And I’m not as cool as Ten, so I just have a normal name.”

Ten laughed and leaned over with a grin. “See? I told you I’m the cooler one. Kun has to be an adult and I can just come play.”

The smile on the boy’s face dropped slightly as he turned back to Ten and Kun prepared himself. This was likely where things might get a bit tricky. “But you have to stay. The other boys don’t like me and the other adults aren’t nice. You’re the only good one.” He turned to Kun with a pout that Kun was sure had crumbled Ten’s walls. “You seem nice too. And Ten likes you, so I like you.” He turned back to Ten and wrapped his arms around Ten as far as he could, burying his face in Ten’s chest, muffling his voice. “You can’t go.”

Kun could see the pain in Ten’s eyes and he felt his own heart clench at the way Yangyang was clinging to Ten. He reached out to gently rub a hand over his back, mentally cursing at how thin he was, as well as how worn out his shirt was. “Hey, it will be okay. We can always come back. I bet you’ll see more of us after today anyways.” He caught the confused expression on Ten’s face and gave a slight shake of his head to let him know he would explain later. 

“Besides, little sheep, we’re too old to stay here.” 

Yangyang pulled away quickly, grabbing both of their hands. “Then take me with you. I don’t want to stay here anyways. They don’t like me, so they won’t even miss me.”

Kun felt his heart breaking and he knew this was a bad idea, but it was obvious Ten was already attached, and Yangyang was quickly working to crawl his way into Kun’s heart as well. “We can’t do that today, Yangie. There’s a lot of adult things that have to be done before you can leave with someone.”

The frown on Yangyang’s face was almost comical had it been any other situation as he pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well go do them then. Ten said you do the adult things, so you can go do them and I can go home with you.”

“Those things take longer than just one day, little sheep. As much as we might want to, we can’t take you home with us today.” Ten’s voice was soft and Kun could tell he was getting upset.

Kun leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Yangyang’s forehead before holding out his pinky finger. “How about this. I promise we’ll come back to see you again really soon.”

Yangyang paused for a moment before he linked their fingers. “But you have to take me home with you. Please?” His pout was nearly as potent as Chenle’s, and that could mean trouble if they were able to adopt him.

“We’ll try, little sheep. It may take a while though. Adult things sometimes do.” Ten wrapped his arms tightly around Yangyang and held out his own pinkie finger to link with Yangyang’s. “You can keep our picture as a promise. Our sheep and cat are playing together, so I’ll come back to see you again soon.”

There was a loud buzzer that startled them before the worker spoke up for the first time. “Lunch! Let’s go! Get out of here!”

Kun clenched his fists, wanting to say something to the worker, but knowing it wasn’t truly his place. Instead he would just have to hope that Inseong’s friend could make a case out of everything and either get this place sorted out properly or as the worst case, just shut down. 

“Go ahead, little sheep, you don’t want to miss lunch. And here’s a special present for you.” Ten pulled out the small box of cookies from Doyoung’s bakery and held it out with a smile. “Remember my baker friend?” At Yangyang’s nod, Ten grinned with a wink. “These are from him. But remember what I said about his cookies.”

“I won’t tell him he makes the best cookies.” Yangyang’s smile was brighter and he looked proud of himself. Of course Ten would have made a joke at Doyoung’s expense, even if he wasn’t around or known. Yangyang slowly climbed down from Ten’s lap, frowning. “Okay. You have to come see me again though. Right, Ten? And do the adult stuff to take me home with you. Please, Kun?”

Kun nodded and watched as Yangyang left to walk through a door in the back of the room, towards where he guessed the food area was. He stood and reached to take Ten’s hand as they walked back out of the orphanage. When they passed the front area, Kun didn’t even pause at the Headmaster’s attempted words.

When they made it outside and back to the sidewalk away from the doors, Ten paused and turned to lean against Kun, silently starting to cry. Kun wrapped his arms around him in return and rubbed his back gently. “I’m going to ask Inseong if his husband’s friend would help us out with sorting this place out. They’re obviously not doing anything for those kids, it’s disgusting.”

“Kunnie, we have to adopt him. I don’t-” Ten’s voice was muffled against Kun’s shoulder. “He has to be my son. I just feel it. Please. I know I shouldn’t get attached, but there is something about him.”

“Shh, I know. I saw it as soon as I walked over. We can get the others’ advice and see how the process with him will be, then if it looks like it will work we can ask the boys.” Kun frowned slightly at the thought of their other two boys and hoped they wouldn’t have any negative reactions. They were both loving and big-hearted, but getting another sibling was something different. “We’ll try, Ten.”

“Thank you.” Ten pulled back slightly, turning to look at him with a hint of a smile returning. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s go, I’ll send Inseong a message when we get back, and you can curl up with Lele for a few hours. It looks like you need it.” Kun smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling back and simply taking Ten’s hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who else is absolutely LOVING wayv's new mini-album?! ... there is not a single bad song on it and i know i may (probably am) biased, but it's so good ... and i will fully admit to having gotten excited when i heard there was going to be the return of the "face to face" trio unit - and their song did not disappoint in the slightest ... honestly i could ramble on forever about them (feel free to chatter in the comments) - but i'll stop here for now
> 
> i hope you're all having a wonderful day / night! :) ... don't forget to support our super talented wayv boys!


End file.
